Lettre mortuaire
by Luloria
Summary: J'ai franchi la dernière ligne de mon destin chaotique , mon cauchemar, ma hantise, mon enfer est enfin révolu..Draco Malfoy
1. Confessions

**Titre : Lettre mortuaire **  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, et heureusement...Vous comprendrez à la fin de la lecture....  
Spoiler: suite du tome 4  
Bêta: pas pour le moment, mais bientôt ! ^^  
_**Intro: **__**J'ai franchi la dernière ligne de mon destin chaotique, mon cauchemar, ma hantise. Mon enfer est enfin révolu...Draco Malfoy.**_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, puis je ne suis pas revenu de l'initiation des mangemorts, je suis probablement décédé pour rejeter l'invitation déplaisante et dépourvue de bon sens, et je vous conjure donc grandement, en dernière volonter, de lire cette pauvre lettre à tous lors du repas. Merci directeur._

_Chers,_

_Qui suis-je ? J'ai méthodiquement raisonné à la question, tellement longtemps, que j'en viens avec une panoplie de mot, échec, pantin, inutile, regret. Oui, il me décrive tellement parfaitement, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été créer spécialement pour moi, pour résumer ma si courte existence déplorable._

_Je suis misérable, et incroyablement pathétique, je n'en doute pas, m'exprimer ainsi, alors que d'autres connaissent des malheurs davantage accablants, mais dans le fond, je n'arrive pas à m'estimer heureux, la lumière ne peux pas m'atteindre._

_Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité un tel traitement ? Des réponses, il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a jamais eu et pourtant je voudrais tant les apprendre. _

_Existe t-il une justification digne..._

_Pour l'échec ? _

_Qui tel le noble jeu, je ne suis qu'un misérable pion. Destiné à être manipulé par les mains impérieuses de mon père, déplacer sur le plateau des heures, des jours, des mois et des années. Dont le véritable achèvement est le sacrifice pour sauvegarder la pièce maitresse._

_Je suis l'instrument suprême de sa victoire, voyez vous, bien que je ne veux pas de cette avenir tragique. _

_Pour être un pantin endommager ?_

_Jouant dans un théâtre macabre, répétant fièrement les lignes du texte, affichant parfaitement le masque arrogant, fier et froid, alors même que cela apportera la disparition de son rôle, juste laisser faire,inutile de crier, de courir, et pleurer. _

_La fin est le baissé du rideau après tout, le tissu d'un profond pourpre, est irrémédiablement promesse de mort. _

_Pour mon inutilité ?_

_Je ne suis capable de presque rien, à l'exception d'obéir et me morfondre, symbole de ma futilité. Je ne suis pas fier à m'humilier à la servitude comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, à me noyer misérablement dans cette océan de désespoir, à m'écrouler sous le poids interminable de la désolation, à agonisé face aux flagellations des tourments de ma triste vie et admiré le démon que je suis, le détraqueur qui survis en consumant la joie d'autrui, fixant toujours de loin, et quelquefois détruis._

_Pourtant je ne peux rien faire, parfois vouloir ne suffit pas. _

_Pour mes regrets ?_

_Les gens m'abhorrent, mais, me connaissent-ils ? Je ne pense pas. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un riche prétentieux, un narcissique enfant gâté, une pale copie de mon père, une poupée insensible et un futur assassin. _

_J'aurai voulu dire tant de chose, que j'ai bien peur qu'un parchemin ne suffise pas, mais des personnes le nécessitent._

_Comme les Weasley, une famille de sang pur, semblable à des parias à cause de leurs convictions pourtant honorable. J'admire la facilité qu'ils ont à accepter avec compréhension les différences du monde, à vivre pour aimer et non pas pour l'argent. Cette adage, ''l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur'' leur va si bien._

_A Granger, cette magicienne surdouée et perspicaces,le nom sang-de-bourbe que je t'affuble tant, il n'est pas par choix, mais obligation. Tu es une sorcière à part entière, n'en doute jamais._

_Puis Potter, mes assauts verbaux ont été le pire avec toi, je me suis servi à escient de cicatrices mentaux, celles qui ne disparaissent pas avec le temps, j'en suis terriblement désolé. Il est surement incommodant de dire que j'envie ta situation aussi, mais oui, j'aurai préféré des parents morts, que des parents qui me haïssent._

_Ainsi que le professeur Lupin, que j'ai discréditer pour son caste de loup-garou, tandis qu'il est humain, bien plus que mes propres parents, et bien d'autres. Si le monde était peuplé que de cette personne, il serait à l'évidence en paix et égalitaire. _

_Bizarrement, j'ai un aveu même pour Hagrid, autre qu'il me fait peur, je lui doit pardon, lors de ma troisième année, je n'aspirais pas à mettre en danger la créature, je voulais juste m'éteindre pour de bon,mourir près de ma maison. Il est dure de s'accrocher dans le vide, éternellement tomber et ne rien tenter, je n'ai pas considéré les conséquences de mes actes, encore une foi, pardon._

_Sirius Black, je ne l'ai pas connu, les gens pensent de lui qu'il est un horrible assassin, je suis bien placer pour reconnaître qu'ils ont tord, le rat, Peter Pettigrow, l'hideux véritable traitre, il trainait dans ma maison. Il est une abomination qu'on pense qu'un homme, qui a combattu farouchement à quitter l'infâme famille Black, puisse commettre des meurtres atroces, savez-vous combien il est diable d'un miracle ? _

_Ensuite Crabbe et Goyle, vous n'êtes pas stupide et encore moins que des muscles, vous êtes futés, drôles et fidèles, autrement vous n'êtes pas mes amis, non, vous êtes mes frères. Je suis bienheureux de vous avoir rencontrer, je regrette de vous laissez, mais je suis bien trop blaser, et si briser pour continuer, excusez moi. _

_Enfin et surtout Severus, le peu d'encouragements, le peu d'approbations, le peu d'amours que j'ai reçut, je le dois à toi, tu es mon père, pas de sang, mais par liens affectifs, mon adoration te revient._

_J'écris pour décharger mon impuissance, m'exprimer librement, révélé mes sentiments, si je meurs, logiquement je n'ai plus rien à dissimuler. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense de moi de la marionnette que j'ai été, mais pour qui je suis vraiment. _

_Merci donc à mes frère pour avoir apporter la lettre à Dumbledore, tout mes remerciements sincères aussi pour le vieux débris loufoque pleins de compassions et de compréhensions pour lire cette lettre à ma demande. _

_J'ai franchi la dernière ligne de mon destin chaotique, mon cauchemar, ma hantise. Mon enfer est enfin révolu..._

_Je ne part peut être pas en paix, mais l'esprit léger. _

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Après relecture, j'ai décidé d'apporter des modifications, les fautes d'orthographes sont présentes, j'en suis consciente, j'envoie à ma bêta, juste un peu de patience. J'espère que vous préférez cette version.


	2. Divergence

**Titre : Lettre mortuaire **  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, et heureusement...Vous comprendrez à la fin de la lecture....  
Spoiler: suite du tome 4  
Bêta: pas pour le moment, mais bientôt ! ^^  
_**Intro: **__**J'ai franchi la dernière ligne de mon destin chaotique, mon cauchemar, ma hantise. Mon enfer est enfin révolu...Draco Malfoy.**_

L'acceptation.

Mon ami, mon frère, notre pilier, dorénavant disparu, il est tellement dur de croire que tu es mort.

Je ne suis pas croyant, mais maintenant, je souhaite que le paradis existe, pour que tu puisses m'entendre et continuer à veiller sur nous, comme tu en avais l'habitude.

Je repense à l'ultime parole que je t'ai prononcer, elle est si exempt de valeur, un simple bonne nuit, il n'est pas juste. Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurai du te dire de nous revenir, de rester, de ne pas risquer ta vie là bas, que je te soutiendrai envers ta famille. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, juste un terrible bonne nuit insignifiant.

Tu nous avais assidument seconder, malgré tes préoccupations. Avec toi, on n'était pas juger à la réputation de nos pères ou nôtres apparences, mais pour qui nous sommes, alors bien que les larmes veulent cruellement glisser, je ne peux pas, pas ici, pas maintenant, je dois être fort, préserver notre maigre groupe, devenir l'appui inébranlable.

Cependant, il est un rôle si infaisable, tu en avais la détermination, moi je suis excessivement pitoyable, je n'ai pas la capacité précieuse de me relever face aux obstacles.

-Crabbe, il a disparu, notre petit frère... Murmure misérablement Gregory assis sur ta couchette.

Des profonds sanglots s'abattent sur lui, alors qu'il tient religieusement une de tes capes, elle conserve ton odeur, la pluie et la forêt, il fait incroyablement mal.

Finalement, elles coulent, le flot de l'affliction manifeste de ma réalisation trop lucide, qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes en deuil.

Ainsi, je le tiens dans mes bras ,étreinte possessive, priant pour ne jamais le perdre.

Je le protégerai, je te le promet.

L'espoir

Ils l'enterrent tous tellement prestement, pourtant il n'y pas de cadavre pour témoigner, point de preuve tangible, seulement un immense néant.

Je sais Voldemort et ses acolytes, les circonstances font que malheureusement, j'ai moi même contribué à des rassemblements, il y a la possibilité qu'il soit mort, j'en suis conscient, cependant, comme un sang pur d'excellence, il peut aussi être épargner. Gracier en vue d'être un vulgaire cobaye, dévolu à servir convenablement une cause fanatique.

Advenir un sujet d'expérience est pire que la mort, on teste continuellement des potions et des sorts sur eux, au nom de la découverte. Peu importe les résultats, qu'ils soient permanant ou temporaire, ils sont regarder facilement remplaçable, égal à des objets ou de vulgaires animaux, jeter quand improductif.

Je ne me pardonnerai pas, si il lui arrive une pareil épreuve et que je reste impassible, je préfère ruiner ma couverture.

Je l'abandonnerai jamais.

Le déni

Il est étrange de visualisé minutieusement les couloirs, en attente d'une personne, qu'on sait, n'apparaitra pas.

Il est saugrenu de ma part, j'ai côtoyer la mort toute ma vie et pourtant, je ne peux même pas gérer celle de ma Némésis, sans doute, qu'elle est proche, bien plus que les autres.

Assurément, le décès de mes parents ma profondément toucher, j'imagine ma vie, avec eux, comment elle aurait peu se révéler, mais en définitive, je ne les ai pas connu, la perte est présente mais irrévocablement moindre, je pleure principalement à l'égard d'un rêve familiale et mon enfance dépouiller. Quand ta Cedric Diggory, il n'était franchement pas un ami, il aurait pu gagner le titre certes, mais à cette époque, j'étais proprement jaloux et au total, je ne m'en occupais pas, je m'en suis juste raisonnablement voulu à cause de mon incapacité à le sauver.

Mais Malfoy, son trépas, je ne m'y attendais pas, encore hier, nous avons eu une altercation houleuse, aujourd'hui, j'ai l'affreuse impression qu'il va sortir d'un couloir et bataillé verbalement avec moi pour un instant animé.

Je pensais à tord, que si il n'avait pas existé, ma vie serait mieux à Poudlard. Maintenant, je me demande qui me lancera des piques et ne me prendra pas pour un dieu, qui deviendra un sincère défi en rivalité, qui me rappellera que je suis en réalité un garçon et non un homme ?

Qui ?

La vengeance.

Je ne me vois pas comme spécialement intellectuel, je ne suis pas attirant, et je suis persuadé que pleins de types ont une personnalité similaire à la mienne.

Je pensais donc disposé d'un don, un qui me rendrai unique. Effectivement, j'ai présumer pouvoir lire l'intégrité des gens, rarement je me suis tromper, mes proches ont toujours dit que je sais m'entourer des bons individus et m'écarter des mauvais.

Ils avaient tord, je ne suis pas un bon juge, aucune impartialité, je n'ai pas regarder aux-delà du nom et de la richesse, je ne suis rien hormis banal.

Non content, j'accumule les défauts, gourmand, paresseux, merlin je suis même avare, j'aime à accumuler excessivement des broutilles anodines, et je suis d'une jalousie si compulsive, tellement que j'en deviens aveugle à mon entourage, alors que je devrai les chérir, ils sont les précieux trésors qu'offre la vie.

J'enrage, Malfoy, non Draco était trop jeune, et pourtant il avait compris, mais il n'avait pas cette famille aimante. Ma haine envers ses parents décuple, rougeoyant, s'enflammant, un incendie de colère, un pêché dangereux, de loin le pire.

Je grimace, un sourire que je devine venimeux, je haï mon reflet, le garçon niais que je vois.

...

Ma main est sanglante, il m'importe peu, j'ai décidé d'évoluer en homme, les débris de miroir, ils représentent la perte de mon enfance.

Ici, dans un tel monde, il n'y a pas de place pour l'innocence.

Ils vont payés.

**Et bien, j'ai choisi de tous les réunir finalement, je me rappel combien je déteste le chantage à la review en tant que lectrice. En écrivain, j'adore en recevoir, lequel n'aimerai pas ? Mais il n'est pas une raison pour vous forcez. Sinon, dite moi, vous appréciez mon histoire ? Vous n'êtes pas trop confondu sur les points de vues ? Il n'y a pas de phrase incompréhensible ? Trouvez-vous le comportement de Ron sexy ? Moi, oui... **

**Babou:**** bizarrement et pour une des rares fois, je sais exactement comment la fic va avancer, mais je ne dirai rien, je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir de la découverte !**

**wingedshadow: je te rassure d'avance, la fin ne sera pas guimauve, l'ambiance de l'histoire ne colle pas avec un Happy trop Happy de toute manière. Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre ta apporté mélancolie, quoi que dit ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être une horrible méchante.**

**A-Salazar: je suis tellement désolé, il est vrai que ma grammaire est...Disons affligeante. Je ne veux pas me trouver d'excuse, mais étant dyslexique il est peu probable que j'écrive un jour sans aucun faute, j'aimerai bien, mais j'en suis incapable. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont grandement motiver. **

**Serdra: le chapitre comme prévus !**


End file.
